charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Amanita Timed Quest
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ' ---- *This page is for Charm Farm on Facebook. I do not know when / if the other platforms will be receiving this quest line Tips= '''All information on this page is current and accurate as of August 21, 2018 ' *Level 18+ can partake of the quest *Keep checking back for updated tips and information! *Spotted Mushrooms Crop takes 8 mins to grow, gives 20m and withers in 2 hours *'''Animals to sell: **Amanita 5/11 = Sell 4 Pigflies **Agaric Appetties 2/3 = Sell 10 Bullies *Amanita 7/11 - Craft 4 Empty Boxes *Amanita 9/11 says to collect Shacks to find Crystal Shards - it should say "Huts" instead. Shacks do not drop shards *'PRO TIP:' If you're on Agaric part 1 and have lots of time left on the timer, don't collect the last Belladona from the Lab until you get to part 9 of the main quest. When you finish part 1 of Agaric, the reward of 44 shards will fill the 22 shards you need for part 9 of the main quest. BUT watch your timer. If you start to run out of time on Agaric 1, you'll have to finish it and get the shards from your Huts. *There's a lot of Strange Compound used in this quest, so if your Laboratories are standing around bored, you might want to make some extra. The Strange Compound is used in the prism recipe and the poison recipe |-|Amanita= Amanita1.jpg AmanitaQ2.JPG AmanitaQ3.JPG AmanitaQ4.JPG AmanitaQ5.JPG AmanitaQ6.JPG AmanitaQ7.JPG AmanitaQ8.JPG AmanitaQ9.JPG AmanitaQ10.JPG AmanitaQ11.JPG ---- Amanita 1/11 • 6d 12h TIMER! *Collect from your own Mana Sources (18) times *Clear (12) Bushes or Weeds on your land (only these 2 ground spawn will update quest objective) *Harvest (20) Sundews Amanita 2/11 • 6d 12h TIMER! *Place Amanita on your land *Craft (6) Seeds of Sagacity in the Wonder Workshop *Cast Spells of Sagacity (9) times << THIS IS WRONG! You now need to craft "Spotted Mushrooms" instead. ---- Amanita Quest is no longer timed • Only the Side Quests will be from now on! ''' '''Amanita 3/11 *Collect from your Ruins, Flowering Ruins or Mysterious Ruins to get (1) Spotted Mushroom *Harvest Spotted Mushrooms (24) times Crop takes 8 mins to grow, gives 20m and withers in 2 hours *Feed (10) Pigflies in your Pens Amanita 4/11 *Find (10) Sap while clearing any ground spawn on your own land (the drop rate is not bad at all) *Collect from your Fairy Dwelling (9) times *Craft (3) Mushroom Spots in the Wonder Workshop Amanita 5/11 *Craft (15) Spotted Mushrooms in the Wonder Workshop (You only need to craft 6x) *Harvest (30) Spotted Mushrooms *Sell (4) Adult Pigflies ---- Completion of 6/11 will begin TIMED Quest: Agaric Appetites 1/3 • see tab above and plan ahead! ''' '''Amanita 6/11 *Upgrade Amanita to Level 2 *Collect from your Ruins (2) times *Send (10) Gifts to Neighbors ---- Amanita 7/11 *Find (30) Sap while clearing any ground spawn from your land *Harvest (42) Spotted Mushrooms *Craft (4) Empty Boxes in your Laboratory Amanita 8/11 *Get (50) Spotted Mushrooms from any of your Ruins or from casting Spells of Sagacity *Feed your Bullies (20) times *Craft (11) Mushroom Spots in the Wonder Workshop ---- Completion of 9/11 & Agaric Appetite 1/3 will begin TIMED Quest: Agaric Appetites 2/3 • see tab above and plan ahead! ''' '''Amanita 9/11 *Upgrade Amanita to Level 3 *Harvest (66) Spotted Mushrooms *Get (22) Rainbow Shards from Level 3+ Amanita or your HUTS or Cozy Hut **Note: Rainbow Shards from Huts & Cozy Huts are random • L3+ Amanita is 100% drop **Note: Time the Agaric Appetite 1/3 - 22 crystal shards quest reward to update objective 2 here. ---- Amanita 10/11 *Find (66) Sap by clearing any ground spawn from your land *Sell (8) Toolboxes at NEIGHBORS Market *Craft (22) Mushroom Spots in the Wonder Workshop ---- Completion of both Agaric Appetites 2/3 and Amanita 11/11 will begin TIMED Quest: Agaric Appetites 3/3 • see tab above and plan ahead! ''' '''Amanita 11/11 *Upgrade Amanita to Level 4 *Harvest (139) Spotted Mushrooms *Craft (15) Rainbow Prisms in the Wonder Workshp > Page 10 Upon finishing “Amanita 11/11” you will be given a final quest “Wondrous Transformation”. You have 8 days to complete the task. • see the Amanita Appetites tab above and plan ahead! ' ---- |-|Amanita Build Info= AmanitaG1.JPG|No build req's Amanita Production L1.JPG Amanita Build L2.JPG|L2 Build Reqs Amanita Production L2.JPG Amanita Build L3.JPG|L3 Build Reqs Amanita Production L3.JPG Amanita Build L4.JPG|L4 Build Reqs Amanita Production L4.JPG Amanita Build L5.JPG|L5 Build Reqs Amanita Production L5.JPG |-|Recipes= SeedsofSagacityR1.JPG ShroomSpotsRecipe1.JPG RPrismR1.jpg |-|Agaric Appetites= Agaric Appetite1.JPG Agaric Appetite2.JPG Agaric Appetite3.JPG AmanitaQ12.JPG ---- *Agaric Appetites 1/3 - begins upon completion of Amanita 6/11 *Agaric Appetites 2/3 - begins upon completion of both Agaric Appetites 1/3 & Amanita 9/11 *Agaric Appetites 3/3 - begins upon completion of both Agaric Appetites 2/3 and Amanita 11/11 *'PRO TIP: If you're on Agaric part 1 and have lots of time left on the timer, don't collect the last Belladona from the Lab until you get to part 9 of the main quest. When you finish part 1 of Agaric, the reward of 44 shards will fill the 22 shards you need for part 9 of the main quest. BUT watch your timer. If you start to run out of time on Agaric 1, you'll have to finish it and get the shards from your Huts. ---- Agaric Appetites 1/3 • 2d TIMER! ::• Trigger by completing Amanita 6/11 *Enchant Houses (35) times *Craft (12) Belladonna in the Laboratory *Harvest (19) Thoughtful Aconites **Reward: 44 Crystal Shards (Use these to update Amanita 9/11 objective) Agaric Appetites 2/3 • 2d TIMER! ::• Trigger by completing Agaric Appetites 1/3 & Amanita 9/11 *Harvest (25) Belladonna (These can all be crafted in the Laboratory) *Sell (10) Adult Bullies *Craft (10) Strange Compound in the Laboratory **Reward: 66 Crystal Shards Agaric Appetites 3/3 • 3d TIMER! ::• Trigger by completing Agaric Appetites 2/3 & Amanita 11/11 *Collect from your Shops (25) times *Harvest (15) Poppies on your land *Craft (7) Poison in your Laboratory and give them to Kaya (Poisons must be crafted while the quest is active) **Reward: 99 Crystal Shards + Nautilus! Wondrous Transformation • 8d TIMER! ::• Trigger by completing Agaric Appetites 1/3 & Amanita 11/11 *Upgrade Amanita to Level 5 *Craft (15) Rainbow Prism in the Wonder Workshop (Must be done while this quest is active) *Enchant your Shmoos (30) times (Use Seasonal Spells for the short duration) **Reward: Soft Pillow!! Category:Mushroom Quest Category:Timed Event Quests